Reppes is Healed! The mission goes on: DBZUB Reppes and Pankin Saga
So Reppes and his comrades teleported to Korin's Tower. Korin was shocked: Korin: Reppes? What are you doing here? You look awfully wounded... Lemme guess, Senzu Beans? Reppes: Good guess. Can you give one for free? Korin: Got fish? Then get outta' here! But as always, Yajirobe gives them a bag of Senzu Beans, so he throwed a bag of them to him. Reppes: Thanks, Yajirobe! We really need to get back to finding the Dragon Balls. Korin: Yajirobe, you jerk! Do you know how long it takes to grow at least ONE Senzu!? Yajirobe: Hey, just look at Reppes! He looks like his bones are crushed! He needs them right now!.. Also Reppes, what are those guys standing next to you? Android #17: We're Androids. Korin: ANDROIDS!? You brought Androids to my tower!?!? Reppes: Calm down, I recruited them to being good guys. Besides, Nappa told them to make sure I don't turn into a Chaotix Super Saiyan. It makes me lose control, much like Broly... Korin: Broly, you mean that Saiyan, who calls himself a Legendary Super Saiyan? Reppes: The same. Android #16: Shouldn't we get going? Reppes: Oh, good point, #16. Lemme check the Dragon Radar... There, one in the Glacier! They hold on to Reppes and teleport out of there. While in the Glacier, Reppes eats a Senzu Bean to recover. Reppes: Ah, much better! Now where's that Dragon Ball? Android #18: *shivers* It's a little cold out here... Reppes: Fine, I can't feel it, 'cause I'm covered in fur, DUE TO A FAILED EXPERIMENT IN CAPSULE CORP, but anyways, I guess I can make a Fire Spirit Ball to keep warm. He uses Fire Spirit Ball and sets it's motivation to follow Reppes. Android #18: Ah, much better... He checks the Dragon Radar and looks for the Dragon Ball, when suddenly, all the signals dissapeared! He knew about the reincarnation of the Demon King, known as Piccolo, and he headed for the nearest last seen Dragon Ball reading. Piccolo was there. Android #16: Piccolo, what is this, that you are doing!? Reppes: And i thought you were reincarnated and turned good... Piccolo: Guess I changed my mind. I'm going to collect the Dragon Balls for myself. Now then, hand over the Dragon Ball! Reppes: Fine, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get! Android #17: Let us help you! Reppes: No, you can help by trying to stop me if I turn into a Chaotix Super Saiyan. Piccolo: Heh, you're asking for it. And they started attacking each other, it was an even match, they do double Rush Attacks, but they counter each attack each time. Finally, Reppes got a Kamehameha to shoot his arm off. Android #17: Nice one! Piccolo: Don't celebrate yet! Piccolo managed to regrow his arm back. He charges a Masenko against Reppes. He tried to block, but even blocking made him injured. Reppes: Oh man, at this point I'll need to use a second Senzu Bean... wait a sec, oh yeah! He remembered to transform into a Super Saiyan 1. Now Reppes gets an advantage of this. He even used Raging Soul on him and started to attack Piccolo and even constantly tries to rip his arms off, waiting for him to regrow them back, just so he could do it again. Piccolo tried to run away and charge up some Ki. Piccolo: You're in for it now! Super Explosive Breath Cannon! But Reppes was barely damaged. Piccolo: You survived my Super Explosive Breath Cannon? Impossible! This attack is 300 times stronger than Explosive Breath Cannon! No matter. Special Beam Cannon!!! Reppes: What... The... Android #16: Reppes! Don't just stand there, dodge!!!! But it was too late. Reppes fell on the ground after taking an awful wound. Android #18: Is... Is he dead? Piccolo: And I thought, that he would be strong enough to survive... Poor kid. *tries to walk away* Reppes: No... I won't lose... I... Have to win... Without the help of transforming into... A Chaotix Super Saiyan... Piccolo: What!? He survived again!? Android #17: Hold on #18, we might still have a chance at this. Reppes is ascending into... A Super Saiyan 2! Piccolo: So, you survived! And it seems, that you transformed again. Reppes: It's time I beat you in a single attack. He finished Piccolo off with a Dynamite Pressure attack. Piccolo: Nice, I guess your training paid off. I admit defeat. Reppes: All of this... Was to train me to turn into a Super Saiyan 2!? Piccolo: What other way can make you angry to make you turn into Super Saiyan 2? Nappa arranged it. Reppes: God dammit Nappa, this is getting old. Android #16: Can we have the Dragon Ball now? Piccolo: Go ahead. Also, I heard there was a Great Ape attacking Hercule City, can you clean the mess? Reppes: On it. Our heroes fly away with 5 Dragon Balls. 2 more to go. Category:DBZ Category:DBZUB Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Fan fiction Category:Pages added by Reppes